


Я делаю шаг

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [9]
Category: the Hatters - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Гроза, холодно и нечего жрать, а ты на долбанном острове с тем, кто всё время раздражает.
Relationships: Паша Личадеев/Юрий Музыченко, Юрий Музыченко/Паша Личадеев
Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Я делаю шаг

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где оба студенты-химики. ПВП обычная, стандартная, обоснуй помер, не родившись.

— Так, парни, всё поняли? — Даня перекинул Пашке его рюкзак, потом помог перетащить из катера палатку и оборудование. — Забор воды надо брать каждые четыре часа, иначе хер вам, а не зачёт по практике, ясно? Смотрите, не накосячьте, — и выразительно посмотрел на Юрку.

— Чё ты на меня вылупился? — тут же окрысился тот, недовольно кривясь. — Раз я у вас главный косорез, так сразу этого придурка и инструктируй, пусть он возится. А я пока на солнышке позагораю.

Пашка вскинулся, поджимая губы и глядя со злостью.

— Иди в жопу! — пожелал от души. — Будешь вкалывать наравне, я один корячиться не нанимался.

— И кто меня заставит? — протянул тот и демонстративно упал на прибрежный песок, развалился вальяжно, уставился в упор, щуря наглые глаза.

— Музыченко, — осадил его Даня, — завязывай. Имей в виду, если узнаю, что ты тут вместо работы хуи пинал, я...

— Ой, всё, заебали, — перебил тот и недовольно поднялся на ноги, — уже пошутить нельзя. Ну у вас и рожи, вы что, в штаны оба наложили?

— Иди на хуй, — добродушно махнул рукой Даня. — Вали давай.

Широко оскалившись, тот показал фак, подхватил рюкзак, палатку и потопал вглубь острова. Обернулся на ходу:

— Чё глазами хлопаешь, Пашенька? Бери вещи и идём, чем раньше начнём, тем раньше закончим.

Тот проводил его взглядом и сердито покосился на Даню. Было за что: ведь именно он, как староста, занимался распределением студентов на практику. В группе столько прикольных ребят, а достался Пашке Юра, блядь, Музыченко. Правда, тот и сам довольным не выглядел, бычил с самого утра: и когда встретились на лодочной станции, и пока ждали Даню с катером, и потом. Пашка Музыченко и так-то недолюбливал, справедливо считал раздолбаем и мажором. Тот наверняка ни хрена не умеет, свалит на него всю работу, а оно ему надо, за двоих пахать?

Этому-то, кстати, что не нравится? Пашка, в отличие от него, нормальный и к учёбе относится ответственно. Впрочем, они и в универе не ладили — не враждовали, но и на игнор это не было похоже. Скорее, кусались по мелочам, цеплялись друг к другу постоянно. Потому что Юрка слыл идиотом, которому всё до лампочки, кроме себя, любимого. Пашка вообще не представлял, как этот клубный мальчик аж целые сутки продержится на острове и не помрёт в отсутствие привычного комфорта. Наверное, будет ныть, что тут нет его любимых баров, по которым он любил шляться со своими друзьями, нередко забивая на лекции и семинары. Про туалет под кустом, общую палатку для ночёвки и готовку на костре Пашка и вовсе молчал. Охуеть не встать.

Явно понимая его мысли, Даня чуть виновато дёрнул плечом.

— Завтра с утра заберу вас, — сообщил хмуро. — И не грызитесь тут, лучше задание выполняйте.

— Я бы с радостью, — с досадой буркнул тот, — только работа для Музыченко — это как скрипка для безрукого. Несовместимые понятия. И вообще он придурок.

Даня неожиданно ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Что ты к нему цепляешься? Ты его достал.

— Я достал? — Пашка опешил, чуть не открыв рот. — Дань, ты что...

— Паш, полгруппы уже заметило, как ты к нему неровно дышишь, — перебив, усмехнулся тот. — В отрицательном смысле. Ты не обращал внимания — с другими-то у него ровные отношения, Юрец парень компанейский. И ты вроде тоже со всеми хорошо общаешься. Но его за что-то невзлюбил и клюёшь ему мозги, клюёшь, вот он и защищается.

Пашка помолчал, переваривая заявление. Хотелось с жаром возразить, доказать, до хрипоты отстаивая своё мнение, но умом он понимал, что это бесполезная хуйня и трата времени, потому только тяжко вздохнул, подхватывая с земли котелок, рюкзак и прочие вещи.

— Он придурок, Дань, — повторил, не сдержавшись. — И шутки у него дебильные.

— Иногда его заносит, — не стал спорить тот. — Но всё равно зря ты так. Ты к нам всего два года назад перевёлся, а я Юрку с первого курса знаю. Так что всё будет тип-топ, увидишь.

— Ага, — уныло бросил тот, кивнул на прощание и пошагал в лесок неподалёку, намереваясь отыскать своего нерадивого напарника.

* * *

Юрка вздохнул и наполнил водой очередную пробирку. Остров, на который привёз их Даня, был классный, небольшой, но красивый. Правда, отдыхать тут противопоказано. Вернее никто, конечно, не запрещал, но Юрка, как будущий химик, знал: «Белхимпром» скидывает в этом районе свои отходы. Поэтому забор воды на этом острове делали регулярно, проводили беседы, выписывали дирекции комбината огромные штрафы и судились. Те выполняли распоряжения, утилизировали отходы по современной технологии, что было очень финансово затратно, поэтому через какое-то время, забив, принимались за старое.

Он снова вздохнул. Он надеялся, что его отправят в паре с Кикиром, и они не только поработают, но и неплохо проведут время. Тем более погода просто шептала: «Налей и выпей». Только Даня, засранец, всучил ему эту зануду Личадеева и обломал всю малину. Мало того что пришлось важного клиента, который записался на сегодня, отдать одному из мастеров, так ещё и отдых весь насмарку.

Личадеев подбешивал. Ходил с важным видом, что-то записывал в журнал, выглядел до пизды занятым, сука, и Юрке всё сильнее хотелось его придушить, ну или выписать хороший пендель под жопу. Хотя вот жопа у этого задрота отличная, то есть не так: она охуенно соблазнительная.

Юрка никогда не был убеждённым натуралом, и хотя времена, когда он периодически просыпался в постели то очередной тёлочки, то смазливого пацанчика, прошли, он не перестал заглядываться на мужские тела, а точнее, мог оценить их по достоинству.

— Ага, вот это и есть единственный плюс Личадеева, — пробормотал он, заканчивая процедуру и убирая заполненные пробирки в специальный чемоданчик, — а всё остальное кусок дерьма.

— Да ёбаный в рот, — раздался над ухом скорбный голос, и он подпрыгнул, выныривая в реальность. Поднял голову: Личадеев нависал над ним, сверля красноречивым взглядом. — Ты что творишь, химик недоделанный?

— А что? — недоумевающе протянул тот. Опустил глаза на чемоданчик, рядом с которым сидел, и ахнул: слишком увлёкшись размышлениями, он машинально переставил все пробирки местами, ещё и не подписал последние.

Спохватившись, он принялся быстро приводить всё по памяти в порядок.

— Блядь, как так-то, — ругался под нос, стараясь игнорировать раздражающий личадеевский взгляд, буквально прожигающий ему макушку. Под ним было неуютно, Юрка ёрзал, но откровенно послать надоедливого засранца не мог — всё-таки тот его почти спас. Если бы вовремя не заметил прокол — их бы за такой косяк точно за яйца подвесили.

— Неправильно, — сказал вдруг тот, и Юрка вздрогнул, мысленно матерясь. Почему в обществе этого идиота он постоянно чувствует себя каким-то криворуким? Даже когда тот ничего не говорит, всё равно выглядит высокомерным говнюком, заставляя нервничать. И это — самоуверенного, знающего себе цену Юрку!

— Что ещё тебе не так? — сварливо буркнул он.

— Вот этот забор я сам делал с утра, а ты его куда сунул? — почти мирно пояснил тот и сам переложил пробирку в нужный отсек. Хлопнул его по плечу. — Будь внимательнее.

— Что, Павлик, в профессоры метишь? — Юрка дёрнулся, стряхивая с себя чужую руку. — Не трать усилия — там, как в шоу-бизнесе, всё только через постель.

Сказал, и незаметно поморщился, недовольный собой. И чего сорвался? Да, покровительственный тон в свой адрес слегка взбесил, к тому же до сих пор было досадно, что так налажал с пробирками, да ещё и перед несносным Личадеевым, захотелось его поддеть. Но, наверное, не стоило: тот ведь молчать не будет, слово за слово — и снова унылая грызня на целый час.

Тот, разумеется, не подкачал.

— А ты откуда знаешь, Юрочка? — усмехнулся в тон. — Пробовал, да не взяли?

— Иди ты на хуй, — от души выдал тот, тоскливо ожидая продолжения перепалки, но Личадеев вполне беззлобно засмеялся и не стал больше спорить.

Тем временем день перевалил за полдень. Достав из рюкзака сухпаёк, Личадеев принялся резать хлеб. Юрка в третий раз вздохнул, наблюдая за ним.

— Чё ты делаешь, долбоёб? — хмыкнул он. — Лучше на костре приготовить и пожрать горячего, чем всухомятку давиться.

— Вот и готовь, — пробурчал тот, — а у меня ещё работы полно.

— Пиздец, пчёлка Майя, — съязвил Юрка, — смотри не надорвись, труженик.

Пашка проигнорировал его выпад, молча показав средний палец, и Юрка махнул рукой. Набрал веток и сухих сучьев, развёл костёр и, сообразив треногу, повесил на неё котелок с водой, которую прихватил из дома в большой пятилитровой бутылке.

Надо отдать должное Личадееву — тот не остался в стороне. Несмотря на то, что орал про работу, быстро закончил подписывать пробирки, почистил картошку и лук, закинул всё в булькающую в котелке воду. Юрке осталось только добавить тушёнку.

Он даже немного прихуел от Личадеевской непоследовательности, но потом решил, что тот ведь правильный такой, наверное стыдно стало, что Юрка один готовит на двоих, вот и полез помогать. Подумал ещё немного и забил на психологию, решив не копаться в чужой душе.

Пока они готовили, незаметно наступил вечер. Личадеев ушёл брать очередные пробы, Юрка мыл тарелки и вдруг понял, что последние несколько часов они совсем не ругались, даже не спорили практически, а наоборот, дружно сварганили пожрать и молча, неторопливо ели.

Весь день сильно парило, и Юрка подозревал, что к вечеру точно начнётся гроза, но всё равно, когда вдалеке появились первые всполохи, раздражённо присвистнул.

— Кажется, дождь начинается. Надо срочно ставить палатку.

— Ты хоть знаешь, с какого конца к ней подходить-то? — фыркнул Личадеев, но не зло и даже не с подъёбкой, скорее по-дружески.

Юрка удивлённо уставился на него, приподняв бровь.

— Что? — отзеркалил тот.

— Ты сомневаешься, что я умею ставить палатку? — Юрка наигранно вздёрнул нос. — Да я самый лучший ставитель палаток, понял?

— Ну-ну, — ехидно усмехнулся тот, — вот сейчас и поглядим.

Пока они препирались, гроза подошла ближе и довольно ощутимо усилился ветер. Деревья зашумели кронами, на воде вместо лёгкой ряби пошли небольшие волны.

Парни быстро раскинули палатку в лесной чаще, слаженно забили специальные колья, а вот натягивали её уже под дождём — пока не сильным, но промокнуть оба успели. Точнее, Личадеев немного, а вот у Юрки вся футболка вымокла, пока он для подстраховки привязывал палатку к окружающим деревья. Благо что у него была запасная с собой: знал, что за сутки эту так уделает, мама не горюй. Не хотелось возвращаться в Питер поросёнком.

Он быстро переоделся и только потом обратил внимание на примолкшего Личадеева.

— Эй, ты чё притих, грозы боишься?

— Ничего я не боюсь, отвали, — буркнул тот, и Юрка, вздохнув, благоразумно заткнулся. М-да, тяжело. За целый долгий день так надоело, что скулы сводило. 

А самое странное — не таким уж занудой оказался Личадеев. Юрка-то ожидал бесконечный бухтёж на сутки, что ему мозги сожрут напрочь, но всё оказалось не так. Нет, тот его пилил, конечно, но в основном за дело, к тому же взял на себя большую часть работы по практике, с обедом помог и потом не завалился отдыхать, а сам, без напоминаний, отправился за дровами. Приволок два бревна, умело порубил их на аккуратные полешки, скинув футболку и утирая ей пот.

Юрка чуть рот не открыл, наблюдая за красиво перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами. То, что эти мышцы вообще там обнаружились, стало большим сюрпризом: со стороны Личадеев выглядел тощим и нескладным дылдой, носил мешковатую одежду, поэтому разглядеть, что прячется за вечными майками оверсайз и дурацкими жёлтыми штанами на подтяжках, которые тот таскал не снимая, было трудно. А тут — тренированная, крепкая фигура с вполне развитой мускулатурой. Юрка аж прифигел, разглядывая его во все глаза и отчётливо понимая, что у этого сноба появился ещё один плюс. Так, чего доброго, Личадеев скоро весь целиком начнёт ему нравиться.

— Качаешься? — не удержался он тогда от вопроса, и тот усмехнулся, продолжая ловко орудовать топором.

— На аккордеоне играю, — ответил негромко.

— И? — не понял тот, решив, что тот опять глумится.

— А ты попробуй его потаскать круглыми сутками, — тот насмешливо покосился исподлобья. — Ещё не так накачаешься.

Юрка мотнул головой, поймав себя на том, что улыбается.

— Зачем таскать сутками? — задал резонный вопрос.

— Затем, что моя семья живёт в Казахстане, а я тут один. На стипендию, даже повышенную, не прожить, вот и приходится подрабатывать на всяких мероприятиях почти всё свободное от учёбы время. Всё, я закончил, — он воткнул топор в пень. — Я наколол дрова, значит, ты следишь за костром, — постановил безапелляционно и, не дожидаясь ответа, свалил в лесок. Юрка хмыкнул.

— И всё-таки ты говнюк, Пашенька! — только и сказал он ему тогда вслед, но развивать тему не стал. Зато до самого вечера его преследовал образ полуголого Личадеева.

* * *

Дождь по-прежнему колотился о крышу палатки, не стихая ни на миг. Гроза разошлась не на шутку. Парни доели холодную похлебку, оставшуюся в котелке, убрали сухпаек на утро и решили укладываться спать. Пашка поёжился и потёр плечи руками:

— Холодно, сука.

Юрка предложил постелить своё одеяло на пол палатки, а укрываться Пашкиным, но тот неожиданно уперся.

— И чё мы под одним одеялом спать будем? — проворчал он.

— Пиздец ты принцесса! — вспылил Юрка. — Мы с парнями впятером в двухместной палатке один раз спали — и ничего.

— Да пошёл ты, — Пашка обиделся, но упорно стоял на своём, — ты можешь с кем угодно и как угодно спать, а я с тобой под одним одеялом не буду.

— Вот ты душный! — вызверился Юрка, очевидно не понимая, в чём проблема. — Не ссы, домогаться не стану, кому нужны твои мослы.

Всё Пашкино только что зарождающееся хорошее к нему отношение как рукой сняло.

— Кому ты сдался потасканный такой! — прорычал он, закутываясь в одеяло и отворачиваясь к стенке.

В это время в Питере он бы резался в купленную недавно игруху или тусовался с друзьями, или тупо задротил в телефоне, а тут даже сотовая связь пропала из-за непогоды и, кроме бесячего Музыченко, никого нет. Промаявшись на жёстком полу несколько часов, Пашка всё же уснул, только теперь даже во сне чувствовал: замёрз так, что зубы стучать начали.

Он не издал ни звука, когда шёпотом матерящийся Музыченко откинул его одеяло, улегся рядом и накрыл их обоих своим.

— Сука, придурок упрямый, чтоб ты свою шикарную жопу отморозил, — донеслось до него.

Пашке хотелось сорваться и врезать этому говнюку, но тот вдруг прижался к нему всем телом, даже руку и ногу на него закинул, и почти сразу ровно засопел под ухо.

«Надо его прогнать, — упрямо заставлял себя Пашка, но тело, уже разморённое чужим теплом, медленно расслаблялось в сильных руках. — Ещё минуточку — и пошёл он на хуй, ещё ми...»

Пашка уснул, согревшись. Гроза бушевала всю ночь и затихла только к утру. Но оказалось, что она не главная их проблема.

* * *

Юрка проснулся от сильного возбуждения. Вообще-то утренний стояк — это не то, чему удивляются парни в его возрасте. Это как раз нормально. А вот то, что он им откровенно тёрся о задницу Личадеева — гораздо хуже, почти катастрофа. Хотя именно эту задницу и тело он как раз бы и не отказался заполучить в свою постель, но от прилагаемой к ним личности член однозначно падал.

Вчера на короткое время он даже начал думать, что несправедлив к Личадееву, что тот не заумный нудила, который вечно недовольно бурчит. Он стал совсем немного нравиться Юрке, но потом опять включил свой прежний режим «я вечный брюзга», так что Юрке очень сильно захотелось дать ему в морду, но он сдержался.

Правда, когда Юрка, уже не обращая внимания на Личадеева, залез к нему под одеяло, тот не стал морозиться и скандалить, прижался к его паху своей жопой и, расслабившись, вырубился. Юрка понимал, что тот замёрз, он слышал, как Личадеев стучал зубами — только поэтому, наверное, и позволил ему сделать по-своему. Но не факт, что сегодня Юрка за это не огребёт.

А сейчас он попытался осторожно отодвинуться подальше: не дай бог Личадеев проснётся и заметит его телодвижения, истерику устроит, как пить дать, или драться кинется, а потом до конца своих дней будет считать его извращенцем.

Свалить по-тихому не получилось: Личадеев вдруг промурлыкал что-то во сне и зашевелился. Потом сладко потянулся всем телом и уставился на него расфокусированным взглядом.

Юрка вдруг забыл, как дышать. Вот в натуре, как будто ему кислород перекрыли. Потому что сонный, тёплый Личадеев выглядел так, что во рту сохло. Он залип, как последний кретин, понимая, что вот прямо сейчас не отказался бы с ним трахнуться и что его вполне устраивает не только чужая задница и тело. Юрка в душе не ебал, сколько можно поставить плюсов за всего Личадеева, и судорожно сглотнул, когда тот фыркнул.

— Чё уставился? — хрипло выдал он, выпутываясь из нагретого кокона.

— Больно надо, — отмерев, хмыкнул Юрка, сильнее зарываясь в одеялах и занимая освободившееся пространство. Только так Личадеев не мог спалить его стояк.

— Может стоит делом заняться? — вздыхая, спросил Пашка.

— Каким делом? — возмутился Юрка. — Так дождь льёт, хрен на улицу высунешься.

Но тот расстегнул молнию на палатке и выглянул наружу, где можно было рассмотреть только сплошной, словно стена, поток воды, даже деревьев не было видно. Гроза давно прошла, и её сменил холодный, монотонный ливень. Личадеев потоптался на пороге и, махнув рукой, рванул на улицу.

— Куда, идиот, вымокнешь!.. — заорал Юрка, вскакивая и забывая про свою проблему в штанах, но того уже и след простыл. Он, конечно, понимал, что тот скорее всего ринулся брать последнюю пробу, но считал его полным долбоёбом. Юрку, например, никто не заставил бы делать это в такую погоду, а Личадеев сам дурак, раз решился.

Тот вернулся минут через двадцать: вода стекала с него, как будто его только что в машинке постирали, зубы опять выдавали дробный стук, а в руках был тот самый чемоданчик, который они вчера оставили на улице.

Через полчаса Юрка не выдержал.

— Хватит сидеть мокрым, так и заболеть недолго! — рявкнул он, освобождая нагретое место. — Раздевайся и залезай в тепло.

— Я не бу-ду го-лым хо-дить, — пробубнил тот, трясясь всем телом.

— А я не дам тебе одеяла мочить, — парировал Юрка, — тем более ходить ты не будешь, только лежать. Даня часа через четыре приедет, ты за это время окочуришься мокрый.

Тот наконец решился. Разделся полностью, аккуратно разложил шмотки, чтобы слегка просохли, кутаясь всё время в одеяло. Юрка достал свой сухпаек и остатки от Пашкиного, и они подъели почти всё, осталась только толстая горбушка хлеба. Юрка спрятал её в рюкзак, решив, что в городе кинет какой-нибудь дворовой собаке, не пропадать же зря хлебу.

Около пяти вечера до них дошло, что никто за ними сегодня уже не приедет. Они съели последнюю горбушку, посыпав её солью, и долго сидели молча.

— Бля, пить охота, — вздохнул Пашка.

— Вот это я называю — ёбаный пиздец! — Юрка хмыкнул над абсурдностью ситуации. — Воды вокруг — залейся, а двум бедным студентам пить нечего.

— Ты мне не начинай рассказывать, сколько в осадках всякого говна, — наигранно жалостливо попросил Пашка, — нам тут только лекции по химии для полного счастья не хватало.

— Да не, я не о том, — Юрка поёжился: в одной футболочке было совсем не жарко.

Пашка вопросительно уставился на него.

— А о чём?

— Кто-то из нас двоих жёстко нагрешил, вот и не везёт.

— Дебилоид, — заржал Пашка, — скажи ещё, что боженька наказывает. Хотя тебя может, косячить — твоё призвание.

— А не сходить ли тебе на хуй? — улыбнулся ему Юрка во все тридцать два. — На себя посмотри, праведник.

— Я не пра... — начал Пашка, но Юрка вдруг замер, задумчиво потёр подбородок, потом вздохнул и быстро скинул с себя всю одежду.

— У нас же пятилитровка с водой есть, — сообщил он, исчезая за дождевой завесой. — Героический поступок, — фыркнул, возвращаясь, — но пиздец глупый. Могли бы и потерпеть без воды.

Он не очень понимал, зачем рванул за бутылкой. Наверное потому, что пить и вправду очень хотелось, и он вовремя о ней вспомнил, а ещё Пашка выглядел расстроенным и мрачным. Но признаваться себе, что хотел его немного порадовать, Юрка не стал. Вот ещё, сходил и сходил.

Пашка пил долго и жадно.

— Спасибо, Юр, — поблагодарил он, вытирая губы, — ты чего голый стоишь, давай во второе одеяло заматывайся, грейся и высыхай, потом оденешься.

Вскоре один угол в палатке начал подтекать, и им снова пришлось оголяться и выбираться под дождь, чтобы наломать еловых лап и хоть как-то прикрыть своё временное жилище. Клацая зубами и дрожа всем телом, они обдирали мохнатые ветки, но помогло ненадолго, хотя капать стало меньше.

Парни ужасно замёрзли. Юрка махом натянул трусы и обмотал плечи штанами, а футболку отдал Пашке, одежда которого так и валялась сырой. Вместе завернувшись в одеяла, тихо сидели, думая каждый о своём.

* * *

К вечеру ветер усилился, палатка ходила ходуном, и Пашка порадовался, что Юрка догадался привязать её к деревьям, а то бы улетели уже, нахуй, вместе с ней в какой-нибудь Изумрудный город.

Неопределённость угнетала. Вдруг они здесь застряли на несколько дней? Жрать уже сейчас охота, костёр не развести, ни согреться, ни приготовить, только и оставалось сидеть и трястись от промозглого холода.

С утра настроение у обоих было паршивым, и они несколько раз успели посраться на ровном месте. Юрка, видимо от стресса, вдруг впал в странное, ненормально-радостное состояние и хохмил без остановки, допекая Пашку сортирными шуточками преимущественно голубой тематики, то предлагая потрахаться для согрева, то типа в шутку лез обниматься, то что-то ещё в том же духе.

Тот вяло огрызался, изо всех сил пытаясь не реагировать. Но на самом деле его напрягало, он подозрительно косился, гадая: тот просто на нервяке или действительно о чём-то догадывается? И тут же мотал головой — не мог тот ничего знать. Пашка свою ориентацию скрывал так тщательно, что любой шпион позавидовал бы.

Когда опустилась ночь, Пашка почувствовал себя вымотанным до предела, хотя ничего не делал сегодня, только сидел и пару раз сбегал к озеру с пробирками.

Юрка наконец-то тоже выдохся и завял, сидел теперь тихо, отвернувшись от него и угрюмо пялясь в стенку палатки. Злость и раздражение к концу второго дня как-то рассеялись, они забыли про ссоры ввиду чрезвычайных обстоятельств. Пашка отрешённо пялился на Музыченковскую спину и почему-то не мог выдать ни слова.

— Вот это гроза вчера была, сто лет такой не видел, — вдруг брякнул Юрка.

С трудом отведя взгляд, Пашка лишь мотнул головой, согнув колени и упираясь в них подбородком. Он ругал себя идиотом и недоумком, но перед глазами стояла забитая татухами спина. Так-то он их ещё вчера заметил, но был слишком на взводе, чтобы по-настоящему обратить внимание. Пашка и не подозревал, что они у того были, вернее никогда даже предположить не мог. Видимые из-под одежды руки и шея были чистыми, а вот спина и грудь сплошь в картинках, да ещё так красиво, что он дара речи лишился, когда в первый раз увидел.

Он сам давно мечтал сделать татуху, и даже не одну. Только вот как угадать с тату-салоном и мастером, чтобы всё было стерильно и безопасно, а не попасть какому-нибудь придурку? Да и рисунок нужно правильный выбрать, со смыслом, но он даже не представлял, чего хочет, тем более какой в татушке будет смысл.

— На хер эту грозу, — запоздало отозвался он, кутаясь в одеяло. — Терпеть не могу.

— А я обожаю, — откликнулся Юрка. — Я большую часть жизни у бабушки с дедом в деревне прожил. Выйдешь на крыльцо, воздух такой, надышаться не можешь, — он блаженно закатил глаза, как будто вот прямо сейчас чувствовал этот озон после грозы.

— А родители? — тихо спросил удивлённый Пашка. Он-то считал, что Юрка единственный сынок богатеньких родителей, которому всё позволено и доступно.

— Они погибли, когда мне было двенадцать, — напрягся тот. — И сейчас это уже не так больно, как тогда.

— Я думал, ты один из тех мажорчиков с золотой ложкой в жопе, — зачем-то признался Пашка. — У тебя, говорят, шикарная хата, тачка, ты тусуешься в дорогих клубах и барах.

Юрка засмеялся.

— Хата самая обыкновенная. Да, трёшка в центре, но мне пришлось хуеву тучу бабла вгрохать в ремонт. И она принадлежала родителям, это всё, что мне от них осталось. Но я бы предпочёл лучше их живых, чем её. А на всё остальное я сам заработал.

— Что-о? — приподнялся Пашка. — Пиздишь же опять.

— Да почему? — Юрка уже откровенно ржал над его вытянувшейся мордой. — Мы с другом, Ванькой Рудбоем, после окончания школы тату-салон открыли. Мне дед с бабушкой подкинули деньжат немного, ему родоки на раскрутку своего дела тоже выделили. Били вдвоём после лекций в институте своим же сокурсникам, потом их друзьям, друзьям друзей. Так и поднялись. Первый год тяжело было, универ, работа, да ещё по очереди курсы посещали, мастерство оттачивали. А потом ничего, наладилось. Сейчас у нас свой офис недалеко от моего дома, два года назад купили. Сами давно уже не бьём, только иногда по специальной договорённости, но у нас три мастера работают. Они классные, хуёвых не держим.

Пашка, как пришибленный, слушал Юрку. Вот так. Выходит, учишься с человеком, думаешь, что знаешь его, считаешь дерьмом, а на поверку всё совсем не так, как ты представлял: и мажорчик никакой не мажорчик, и ложка золотая, конечно, да только собственноручно им же и заработанная.

Некоторое время они молчали. Юрка вроде бы уснул, по крайней мере, лежал неподвижно, замотавшись по уши, а Пашка не мог заснуть, всё сидел, стараясь не выбивать зубами дробь. Его колотило всё сильнее, даже одеяло не помогало.

Сзади раздался шорох, Юрка завозился, громко вздохнул — и Пашке на плечи легли тёплые руки. Он дёрнулся от неожиданности, но Юрка привлёк его к себе, притиснулся со спины.

— Не рыпайся, бля, — буркнул, когда тот недовольно завозился, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки. — Ты так трясёшься, что палатка ходуном ходит. Я из-за тебя спать не могу.

Пашка невольно хмыкнул.

— И кто из нас принцесса?

— Заткнись, — тот прижался теснее, обнимая, оплетая руками и ногами, как большого плюшевого медведя.

Пашка напрягся было но тут же обмяк, честно признаваясь себе, что тупо не сможет разорвать контакт, силы воли не хватит. Не сейчас, когда по коже начало разливаться, окутывать, обволакивать блаженное тепло. Он слепо потянулся к этому теплу, чуть не застонав от удовольствия, чувствуя, как постепенно оттаивают пальцы, переставая напоминать инородные куски льда. Юрка напряжённо сопел ему в шею, легонько поглаживая по груди, но он так утонул в ощущениях, что не замечал.

— Так лучше? — раздалось у уха, обдавая горячим дыханием.

— Угу, — Пашка помимо воли вжался крепче, будто хотел завернуться в него, как в ещё один уютный пледик. Юрка хохотнул.

— А я говорил, что надо потрахаться. Сразу бы согрелись, а ты всё морду воротишь.

— Иди на хуй, — беззлобно отбрил тот.

— Я больше люблю наоборот, но всё обсуждаемо, — продолжал доёбывать Юрка, и он легонько двинул его локтем в рёбра.

— Завали, а? Ну не смешно уже, придурок.

— Я не смеюсь.

Пашка вздрогнул от того, как прозвучал Юркин голос — глухо, чуть хрипловато и абсолютно серьёзно, — и подумал, что тот конкретно перегибает. И решил проучить. Нарочито расслабился, почти заваливаясь назад и откидывая голову на чужое плечо.

— Значит, потрахаться хочешь? — протянул задумчиво. — О’кей, не вопрос.

Тот замешкался, застывая в ступоре.

— Ты не шутишь? — уточнил с заминкой.

— Нет, я всегда ебусь с мужиками в палатках во время дождя, — ответил тот невозмутимо. — Привычка.

Секунду Юрка обалдело молчал, переваривая его заявление... и с силой оттолкнул от себя.

— Да пошёл ты! — рявкнул неожиданно зло. Отодвинулся, рванул одеяло, снова заматываясь в него, бухнулся на бок и уткнулся носом в стенку.

— Ты чего?! — буквально оглушённый этим взрывом, Пашка остолбенел, ничего не понимая. Потеребил Юрку за пятку. — Эй? Что случилось?

— Отъебись, — отрезал тот и брыкнулся, сбрасывая его руку.

Пашка стиснул зубы, начиная злиться.

— Пиздец ты, Юрочка, — ядовито процедил он. — У тебя ПМС, что ли? Ведёшь себя как девчонка, я заебался гадать, что и как в твоей башне опять переклинит. Или ты решил, что тебе на эти темы можно шутить и меня доводить, а мне тебя...

— Отъебись, я сказал, — перебил его тот странным тоном — злым и отчаянно-тоскливым. — Проехали.

По-настоящему бесясь, Пашка только открыл рот, намереваясь всё высказать этому психу, но вдруг замер, тараща глаза в темноту. Осознание ударило мгновенно: а ведь этот пидорас и не шутил ни хрена! Он к нему реально подкатывал только что. А Пашка, как полный лох, даже не понял ничего, отшил и на смех поднял, вот у того и бомбануло. Ну, пиздец.

Он растерянно моргнул, косясь на обиженно свернувшийся кокон рядом. Недоверчиво нахмурился — что, правда этот пидор не только по жизни пидор, но и по ориентации? — и поймал себя на том, что улыбается, как идиот. Вроде ничего весёлого, но непослушные губы разъезжались помимо воли. И как теперь?

Наверное, это ебучий погодный апокалипсис был виноват. Казалось, так теперь будет всегда, что весь мир вымер, только они одни, сука, остались здесь куковать до скончания дней. Он глубоко вздохнул и снова подёргал своего соседа по несчастью за ногу.

— Юр, ты спишь?

Тот не шелохнулся. Пашка дёрнул сильнее.

— Хорош притворяться, — проговорил тихо. — Я же вижу, что не спишь — пыхтишь как паровоз, так спящие не дышат.

Громкое дыхание на секунду прервалось.

— Чего тебе? — глухо отозвался наконец Юрка. — Не будь мудаком, я реально спать хочу, хули ты меня достаёшь?

— Ладно, ничего.

На миг накрыло чувством полнейшего одиночества. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя тупые мысли, снова посмотрел на Юрку, кусая губы. Очень хотелось заползти к нему, сгрести в объятия, почувствовать, что ты не один здесь, ощутить жар другого тела. Не потому что срочно приспичило перепихнуться, но двое суток на этом проклятом острове вдали от цивилизации давали о себе знать: чердак существенно начал подтекать, прямо как чёртова палатка.

Махнув на всё рукой, Пашка молча развернулся и на пробу провёл ладонью по Юркиной спине. Тот не реагировал, но и руку больше не сбрасывал. Посчитав это хорошим знаком, он полез дальше, откинул одеяло, лёг на Юрку сверху, зарылся носом ему в шею, принимаясь настойчиво выцеловывать узоры. Тот заелозил под ним, пытаясь оглянуться через плечо.

— Какого хера ты...

— Тихо.

— Блядь, Личадеев! Я...

— Заткнись, — тот чувствительно прихватил зубами кожу, оставляя синяк, сместился на широкие плечи, покусывая и облизывая попеременно, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы Юрка растаял, поплыл, забыл все обиды.

Это сработало: тот засопел чаще, рефлекторно вскинул задницу, задевая бедром Пашкин вставший член, что-то пробубнил сквозь зубы.

— Чего? — не понял тот.

— Ты что творишь? — со стоном повторил тот громче, ёрзая от поцелуев-укусов всё сильнее. — Опять подстава?

— Не-а, — ответил тот, не на шутку заведясь, целуя яростно и жёско, гладя руками везде. — Ебаться будем.

На палатку упала почти осязаемая тишина, даже почудилось, что дождь вырубили на беззвучку. Юрка брыкнулся, выворачиваясь из-под него, перевернулся, уставившись в упор.

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил, подозрительно щурясь.

— А в чём проблема? — чуть повысил голос тот, боясь, что он всё неверно понял и его сейчас пошлют к такой-то матери. Ему же перед этим козлом будет вовек от позора не отмыться. Ещё в группе всем растреплет, не дай бог. После такого эпик-фэйла останется только бросить универ и свалить из России обратно на родину. Стараясь унять панику, Пашка повёл плечом, глядя прямо перед собой. — Ты же сам предлагал. Или уже передумал? Так и знал, что ты трепло, Юрочка.

— Да ёб твою... — пробормотал тот под нос и окончательно выполз из своего кокона. Нерешительно помялся, явно опасаясь словить по роже, и склонился над Пашкой, чуть не упираясь лбом в лоб. — Ты серьёзно?

— Задрал уже, — честно ответил тот и выдавил улыбку, скрывая неловкость. — Сам хотел греться, ну так давай, блядь, греться.

Потупив ещё немного, Юрка хмыкнул и пересел к нему вплотную, перекидывая ноги через его бёдра и упираясь пахом в пах. Положил руку ему на затылок, придвигая к себе, полез с поцелуем, но Пашка увернулся:

— Только без этого. Я тебе секс предлагаю, а не слюнями обмениваться, так что...

— Да пошёл ты, — перебил тот и, не слушая больше, впился в его губы своими.

Пашка машинально упёрся кулаком ему в плечо, намереваясь отодвинуться, но застыл, с удивлением понимая, что на этот раз он не прав. Он действительно не любил в койке все эти телячьи нежности и очень редко кому позволял, но Юрка целовался так, что крышу сносило. Он уже и забыл это ощущение долгого и умелого поцелуя, жадного, напористого и одновременно лёгкого и невесомого. Подчиняясь чужому желанию и чувствуя внутри ответное, Пашка неожиданно низко застонал в чужой рот.

Сознание мутилось, он бездумно гладил своего партнёра по спине, бокам, бёдрам, вплетал пальцы в волосы на затылке, ероша их, отчего Юрка то урчал, то бессвязно ругался, потом втиснул ладонь между их телами. Повёл по груди вниз, погладил плоский твёрдый живот и, недолго думая, запустил руку Юрке в трусы, обхватывая давно стоящий член. Приласкал головку, большим пальцем размазывая по ней выступившую каплю, умело провёл по стволу кулаком пару раз, но тут же убрал.

Юрка разочарованно хныкнул.

— Бл... — промычал, буквально влипая в него всем телом. — Паш... додрочи...

— На хуй дрочку, — жмурясь от острых ощущений, прохрипел тот. — Ладно, трахни меня, я согласен.

* * *

Сказанные слова не сразу пробились в затуманенный мозг. Юрка пялился, как баран, на бледное лицо напротив и снова безнадёжно тупил, хватая ртом воздух. Кто же знал, что их штатный зануда Павел Личадеев окажется настолько горяч.

— Юр, блядь, — вывел из оцепенения резкий голос, и он моргнул, с трудом фокусируясь. Растрёпанный, взвинченный, Пашка сверлил его выжидающим взглядом. На нём была только футболка, из-под края торчал весьма немаленький хуй, и Юрка заворожённо завис, чуть не открыв рот.

— У нас... — он сглотнул, увлажняя горло, — даже гондонов нет. И смазки.

— У меня крем для рук в рюкзаке, — пробормотал тот, схватил пресловутый рюкзак и зарылся в него, выудил что-то, сунул ему.

Глянув на небольшой тюбик в своей ладони, Юрка вскинулся, хватая Пашку за плечи и опрокидывая навзничь, навис сверху, снова впиваясь поцелуем и утробно урча.

— Гондонов всё равно нет, — пробубнил в губы, сдёргивая с себя трусы. Тот приподнял задницу, потираясь членом о член.

— Не бойся, в подоле не принесу, — брякнул с нервным смешком. — И со здоровьем у меня порядок.

Тот облегчённо выдохнул, радуясь, что облома не предвидится. А то с Личадеева сталось бы завести до потери памяти и не дать, тот ещё вредный мудила.

— У меня тоже норм.

Юрка отстранился, выпрямляясь, аккуратно раздвинул ему ноги, жадно ощупывая взглядом. Неловко качнулся в сторону и выругался, вписавшись башкой в мокрую стенку палатки. Поморщился, кое-что соображая. Тесно было — пиздец, неудобно, но это полбеды, а вот пол у палатки реально ледяной, а они оба разгорячённые и потные. Поколебавшись, он предложил:

— Может, лучше раком? Отморозим же жопы.

Невменяемо глядя, Пашка кивнул и кое-как развернулся, подгрёб под себя рюкзак, ложась на него грудью, расставляя ноги и оттопыривая зад.

У Юрки от этого зрелища перед глазами потемнело. Его повело, он вцепился Пашке в бока, с трудом удерживая равновесие.

— Ты охуенно выглядишь, — сказал искренне, не очень соображая, что несёт, но высказаться хотелось.

— А ты охуенно пиздливый, — огрызнулся тот. — Давай, действуй.

Несмотря на полученное разрешение и на то, что от возбуждения ломило яйца, Юрка медлил. Для него ситуация не была в новинку, и парней в его списке, пожалуй, было больше, чем девчонок, но к Пашке почему-то подступиться было страшно. Он вызывал смешанные чувства, был ярким и независимым, острым на язык, не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом. Впервые его так переебало, что на первое место выступили чужие желания. До дрожи захотелось наизнанку вывернуться, но довести злобного поганца до аута, так, чтобы стонал, орал, выл и забыл, к херам, своё имя. Тот трясся перед ним — явно не от возбуждения, а опять от холода, и Юрка навалился на него, накрывая собой. Кое-как задрал на нём свою же собственную футболку, потёрся телом о тело и набросился с новыми поцелуями.

Пашка вздрогнул, глухо постанывая — конкретно настроенный на еблю, он, судя по всему, приготовился, что ему сразу засадят по самые помидоры и начнут долбить, и не ожидал никакой прелюдии и ласк. Юрка сомкнул зубы на его загривке, как тот недавно делал это с ним, довольно заурчал.

— Мгвх... — Пашка склонил голову, подставляясь под укусы. — Мы трахаться будем?

— А ты торопишься? — жарко прошептал тот ему в ухо, облизал мочку, спустился на шею. — Погоди... щас... всё успеем. Приподнимись, — попросил хрипло и потянул, помогая встать на колени. Тесно прижался к нему со спины. — Сдвинь ноги.

— Что ты...

— Просто сделай, — перебил тот, тяжело дыша ему в плечо. — Давай, вот так...

Прерывисто выдохнув, тот молча повиновался, напряжённо застыл, ничего не понимая. Юрка нашарил вслепую тюбик, валяющийся рядом, выдавил немного на ладонь, смазывая себя, и толкнулся вперёд, скользя членом между чужих крепких ягодиц. Но входить не стал, дразняще повёл пару раз и направил член ниже, под яйца. Перехватил второй рукой Пашку поперёк груди.

— Да блядь, что за... — зашипел тот, но Юрка снова не дал ему закончить.

— Тс-с-с, тихо, не бухти, — невнятно пробормотал он. — Можно тебя потрогать? Пожалуйста. Я немножко.

Тот замер.

— Потрогать? — просипел озадаченно.

— Угу, — Юрка легонько ущипнул его за сосок, потёр, дразня, нырнул рукой вниз, обхватывая ладонью чужой член и одновременно вбиваясь своим между Пашкиных стиснутых бёдер. — Хорошо?

Тот замычал, толкаясь ему в кулак.

— Бля, да, — выдохнул, вскидывая голову. — Классно.

— Сейчас ещё лучше станет, — Юрка размазал по пальцам остатки смазки, раздвинул ему задницу и ткнулся в плотно сомкнутый вход, погружаясь на пару фаланг. Мышцы сократились, сопротивляясь вторжению, но он не остановился, аккуратно вводя до упора. Подождал, давая привыкнуть, и с усилием добавил второй палец.

— Ебать, ты узкий, — бросил удивлённо — судя по Пашкиному поведению, на девственника тот не тянул, но сейчас возникли сомнения. — Ты точно не... У тебя раньше было?

— Вот пиздобол, — тот тихо усмехнулся, откровенно насаживаясь на трахающие его пальцы, повернул голову вбок, притянул его к себе за затылок и бешено впился в губы. Юрка ответил с не меньшим напором.

— Хочу тебя... — отрывисто шептал он в перерывах между короткими поцелуями. — Пиздец, не могу...

— Давай. — Тот оторвался от него, укусив напоследок за губу, и снова упал на четвереньки, прогнулся, роняя голову на перекрестье своих рук.

Дважды просить Юрку было не надо. Подцепив непослушными пальцами полураздавленный тюбик, он заново смазал себя и упёрся головкой в растянутое отверстие, погружаясь внутрь.

Пашка напрягся, громко всхлипнул, но промолчал, судорожно дыша.

Соображение сбоило, пульс так взвился, что Юрке казалось, сердце сейчас, к хуям, из горла выпрыгнет. Не в состоянии больше сдерживаться, он схватил Пашку за бока и со стоном натянул на себя, въезжая до конца.

— Блядь, блядь, сука, — тот болезненно застонал, дёрнулся, вильнув задом, будто хотел сняться с таранящего его члена, но Юрка на автомате положил ладонь ему на поясницу, удерживая.

— Прости, — выдохнул покаянно. — Я не двигаюсь, всё. Потерпи. Щас пройдёт, потерпи.

— П-просто давно не было, — сорванным голосом пояснил тот, не поднимая головы. — Вообще не п-помню, когда в последний раз...

— Захлопнись, Паш, — перебил его тот, не желая прямо во время секса слушать о его бывших. Тот, как ни странно, понял: послушно заткнулся, хмыкнул и слегка расслабился. Повёл бёдрами, безмолвно требуя продолжения, и Юрка снова толкнулся в него, загоняя член резко и глубоко, так, что яйца шлёпнули.

Ещё несколько минут они приноравливались друг к другу, но вскоре дела наладились настолько, что палатка наполнилась криками, стонами и хриплым дыханием на двоих. Пашка оказался отзывчивым, бесстыдным и жадным до всего, низко стонал на каждом толчке, агрессивно подмахивал бёдрами, невнятно матерясь сквозь зубы. В паху всё натянулось пружиной, Юрка задержал дыхание, выгибаясь дугой.

— Не спускай в меня, сука, — сдавленно рыкнул Пашка, но было поздно: Юрка взвыл в голос, вбиваясь в горячее тело и чувствуя, как член выплёскивается внутрь.

Пашка затрясся сразу вслед за ним, кончая с каким-то страдальческим стоном, содрогаясь, сладко сжимаясь на ещё не опавшем, чувствительном члене. Обмяк, расслабленно сползая чуть вниз и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Мудак, — припечатал со вздохом. — Там теперь всё хлюпает, думаешь, приятно?

— Ну, извини, — Юрка немного смутился: ебать, он дебил. Обычно у него никогда не было проблем с контролем, он же взрослый мужик, а не подросток, и в состоянии за своим хуем уследить, но сейчас тормоза отказали. — Правда, извини. Не знаю, как так вышло. Дать тебе полотенце?

— В жопу себе засунь, — буркнул тот, но не очень сердито, и Юрка повеселел.

— Я исправлюсь, — пообещал, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Слово даю.

Тот усмехнулся, пристально глядя в глаза.

— Забились.

Юрка понимающе засмеялся в ответ. Он не знал, на что себя подписал. Точнее, догадывался, конечно, судя по довольной личадеевской морде, но как-то резко стало похрен.

По мере того как остывали разгорячённые тела, в палатке снова неумолимо холодало.

— Надо спать, — Пашка привычным жестом обнял себя за плечи, поправляя болтающуюся на нём, как на вешалке, футболку. — Вроде ветер стихает. Надеюсь, завтра за нами кто-нибудь приедет.

— Надеюсь, — эхом повторил за ним Юрка, разбирая сбитую в ком кучу тряпья из одежды и одеял. — Куковать здесь третьи сутки без жратвы я не согласен.

— Угу, — совсем сонно отозвался тот, по-хозяйски подлезая к Юрке и прижимаясь всем телом. — Всё, спим.

— Спим, — согласно кивнул тот, но, похоже, уже в пустоту: Пашка задрых ещё до того, как он договорил. Юрка сыто и довольно ухмыльнулся, вспоминая всё произошедшее, но скоро усталость взяла своё, он тоже задремал.

* * *

Пашка открыл глаза и какое-то время бездумно лежал, пялясь в потолок. Рядом тихо посапывал Юрка. Во сне тот раскинулся звездой, и Пашке досталось минимум одеяла, но злиться и ворчать на него за это он не собирался. Наоборот, хотелось снова почувствовать Юркины губы и руки на себе, услышать тихий и жаркий шёпот:

— Хочу тебя, хочу...

По телу пронеслась стремительная волна возбуждения. Пашка вообще за собой такого раньше не замечал. Благодаря ночному сексу и двухдневному сну на твёрдой поверхности, у него болела каждая клеточка, внутри чувствовалась расслабленная сытость, но он всё равно хотел Юрку.

Тот просто с ума его свёл. То, что они творили в темноте, не поддавалось никакому здравому смыслу. Ни с кем Пашка не переживал такого. Ни разу до такой степени не забывался в чужих ласках. Секс для него был механическим насыщением организма, без которого тело не могло существовать. Пашка считал, что как личность он мог прекрасно обойтись и без секса, но тело нет, и как бы делал сам себе одолжение, идя на уступки. Поэтому у него не так и много было партнёров, только по необходимости.

— Идиот ты, Паша, — пробормотал он тихо, — ничего в жизни ещё не видел, а умничать научился.

Ему даже смешно стало, насколько абсурдной оказалась его теория о ненужности секса. Вернее, с кем-то другим это работало, а вот с Юркой почему-то ни хрена. С этим засранцем все его принципы и выводы лихо пошли по пизде. Он всего лишь за сутки переиначил в Пашке всё, перевернул с ног на голову, снёс к ебеням и скорее всего этого не понял. Блядский разрушитель прошёлся по нему играючи и глазом не моргнул. А Пашка сейчас лежал в этой долбанной палатке и мучился, чувствуя, как из патологического пессимиста и недоверчивого циника медленно, но верно превращается в романтического идиота.

— Всего один трах, самый обыкновенный. Не в первый же раз и не последний, чё так торкнуло-то? — прошептал он, потирая переносицу. — С этим Музыченко никогда просто не бывает.

Да и пофиг. Никому, по большому счёту, до этого нет дела, а он как-нибудь справится с проблемой. Вот заберёт их Даня — скорее всего заберёт, не оставит ведь с голоду подыхать? — и тогда кончится эта хрень. У Пашки своя жизнь, у Юрки своя, и встанет всё на свои места. А пока они просто спасают друг друга от холода — и ничего больше.

Спящий Юрка вдруг тихо пробормотал непонятно что и быстро зашарил рукой по Пашкиной груди, как будто искал что-то, потом удовлетворённо улыбнулся и, успокоившись, снова мерно засопел.

Пашка весело фыркнул.

— Что, меня потерял? — и вдруг не ожидая от себя, чмокнул его в висок, а остановиться уже не сумел: быстрыми лёгкими поцелуями прошёлся по линии подбородка, слегка прикусил мочку уха и, покусывая кожу, спустился к шее. Залез одной рукой под одеяло, поглаживая тёплое Юркино плечо и бок.

— М-м-м, — протянул тот, просыпаясь и потягиваясь, — Пашка-а.

— Хватит дрыхнуть, — отозвался он, ни на секунду не останавливаясь.

Перевернувшись на спину, Юрка лениво забросил свою руку на него.

— Бля, мне приснилось, — хрипло поведал он, — что ты исчез, прикинь. Испугался — пиздец.

— Ну и что, нашёл? — еле слышно прошептал Пашка ему на ухо.

— А то, конечно, — тот обхватил его ногами за пояс и сильно притянул к себе. — Я всегда тебя смогу найти.

— Пиздобол.

— Вот это вообще-то обидно, — наигранно возмутился Юрка и зевнул, — я привык все свои обещания выполнять.

— Ну, тогда за тобой должок, — выдал Пашка, напоминая о вчерашнем разговоре.

Тот вскинул голову, упираясь в него взглядом, как будто принимая какое-то решение. И почти сразу улыбнулся:

— Бля, да легко.

И всё, терпения больше не осталось. Выдавив из валявшегося рядом тюбика остатки крема, Пашка протолкнул в Юрку палец. В каком-то горячечном бреду он растягивал его, жалил кусачими поцелуями губы, расписывал зубами его шею и грудь, входил в него, затаив дыхание, пытаясь запомнить, заснять, зафиксировать этот момент на подкорке и сохранить навсегда.

А когда всё закончилось, улыбаясь, как последний придурок, лежал рядом с ним, слушая его сбивчивое дыхание.

— Паш, — прохрипел Юрка, — в бутылке ещё есть вода?

Тот нашарил ладонью пятилитровку в углу, протянул ему.

— Юр, а дождь-то кончился, — вдруг сообразил он. Кажется, снаружи уже с утра не хмарило, но он был так занят мыслями о прошедшей ночи и Юркой, что даже не заметил.

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовался тот, — домой охота, пожрать, наконец, и помыться.

На улице заметно потеплело. Завёрнутый в одеяло Пашка развесил сушиться свою одежду, Юрка сначала щеголял в штанах и с голым торсом, но потом замёрз и тоже закутался.

Они разобрали палатку, вынесли её из леса просушить, сложили всё, что у них было, в рюкзаки и, прижавшись друг к другу, сели на берегу ждать Даню.

Знакомый катер появился на горизонте, когда палатка и Пашкины вещи наконец-то высохли.

— Паш! — крикнул Юрка.

— Что ты орёшь? — тот вышел из-за дерева, где переодевался. — У нас опять какие-то проблемы?

— Не, — сообщил тот, — смотри, Данин катер, удачно твоя одежда высохла.

У него что-то кольнуло внутри. Вроде как наконец-то домой, от голода живот подводило, и грязное тело раздражающе чесалось, но с другой стороны покидать остров, где они с Юркой были совсем одни, почему-то не хотелось.

Тем временем катер шустро причалил к берегу, а Юрка уже бежал навстречу Дане.

Тот долго извинялся, рассказывал, как чуть с ума не сошёл, понимая, что парни на острове остались практически без еды, но в шторм береговая охрана выйти в залив ему не разрешила. Зато он привёз бутерброды и большой термос горячего кофе.

На обратном пути с десяток этих самых бутербродов ушёл влёт. Утолив первый голод, Юрка и Пашка принялись рассказывать о своих злоключениях, правда о самом главном, разумеется, умолчали.

— Пока, парни, — попрощался Пашка, когда Даня остановил свой старенький «Форд» возле его общаги, и, не глядя на Юрку, аккуратно захлопнул дверцу машины.

Вот и закончилось их маленькое путешествие, а вместе с ним и продолжение их с Юркой отношений. Хотя какие там отношения, смешно же, честное слово. Ну, трахнулись пару раз, что в этом такого? Юрка об этом завтра и не вспомнит, зачем ему какой-то нудный заучка, если он запросто водит компанию с золотой молодёжью.

Пашка тщательно помылся в общей душевой, сгонял в магаз, забабахал себе суп из пакета и лёг на кровать. Спать желания не было, зато очень хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться и никогда больше не высовываться.

Он не знал, сколько так пролежал, то ли спал, то ли просто дремал, но вдруг входная дверь с громким скрипом открылась, и на пороге возник Юрка.

— Привет! — поздоровался тот, как будто они не расстались несколько часов назад.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — улыбнулся Пашка, садясь на кровати.

— Я же обещал, что всегда тебя буду находить, — заявил тот невозмутимо. Потом принюхался и спросил: — Чем это у тебя так вкусно пахнет?

— Суп из пакета, — заржал Пашка, — хочешь?

— О, крутяк, накладывай.


End file.
